In a communication system for transmitting signals between two electronic devices (communication devices), an electrical connection is established through a connector device (refer, for example, to PTL 1). One example of this kind of communication system is a communication system that includes two electronic devices, namely, a mobile terminal and a freestanding expanded device called a cradle. Note that this kind of communication system is not limited to such a communication system.